medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
French Resistance
The French Resistance (French: La Résistance) was the collection of French movements that fought against the Nazi German occupation of France and against the collaborationist Vichy régime during the Second World War. Résistance cells were small groups of armed men and women (called the Maquis in rural areas), who, in addition to their guerrilla warfare activities, were also publishers of underground newspapers, providers of first-hand intelligence information, and maintainers of escape networks that helped Allied soldiers and airmen trapped behind enemy lines. The men and women of the Résistance came from all economic levels and political leanings of French society, including émigrés; academics, students, aristocrats, conservative Roman Catholics (including priests) and also citizens from the ranks of liberals, anarchists and communists. The French Resistance is a faction featured in numerous Medal of Honor games. Throughout the series, they are known to provide assistance to OSS agents operating in Occupied France. Appearances Medal of Honor After being recruited into the Office of Strategic Services, American pilot James Patterson returns to France and makes contact with Manon Batiste, a member of the Resistance near Dubuisson. With her help, Patterson recovers valuable documents and later completes numerous objectives across France with her assistance. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault The agent of the French resistance Manon Bapiste informs Powell behind enemy lines Jun 22, 1944. In the game files you can find a folder called "French Resistance", which contains the texture of clothing. This means that this faction cut out from game (Not counting Manon, whose folder is separate from "French Resistance"). Also in the game files there is a cut objective, which probably refers to the resistance. //waitthread global/objectives.scr::add_objectives 4 2 "Meet up at the rendevous point" $rendevous_point.origin Medal of Honor: Infiltrator The French resistance plays a small role here. Head of the Brittany resistance Nicole Andreau tells OSS that Diesler plans to sell the Germans. Medal of Honor: European Assault Manon Batiste returns in Medal of Honor: European Assault, in which she is being held captive by the Wehrmacht officer Freder Engel within a farmhouse near Bastogne, Belgium. Lieutenant William Holt, another agent with the OSS, joins with elements of the 101st Airborne Division in an assault on the farmhouse. Engel is killed and the Americans successfully rescue Batiste. Notable members Weapons * Walther P38 * MP40 * MAS-36 * Hotchkiss M1914 * Petrol Bombs * Model 12 Trench Gun * Panzerfaust Gallery War.room.jpg|A resistance soldier featured in the war room. resistance.jpg|A closeup of the same soldier. Beta resistance.jpg|The uniform of the French resistance in Medal of Honor Allied Assault, which was cut and found only in the files of the game. Partisan cap (1).jpg|Beta cap. Partisan cap (2).jpg|Another cap. Trivia * In the "French resistance" folder you can find the textures of Jack Grillo's clothes, which casts doubt on whether the French guerrillas are a cut-out faction or not. Category:Medal of Honor Factions Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Factions Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Factions Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Factions Category:French Resistance Category:Cut content